When shampooing hair in a beauty or barber shop, it is common practice to seat the individual in a chair with the head tilted back to rest in the neck rest of a shampoo bowl. Some shampoo chairs are provided with an adjustable tilt mechanism to enable adjusting the angle of at least the back rest of the chair and, in order to accommodate people of different height, the chair is either moved horizontally on casters relative to the shampoo bowl or the individual is required to slide down in the chair in order to position the individual's neck on the neck rest of the shampoo bowl. It has also been proposed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,904, to provide a shampoo chair and bowl apparatus in which the chair is mounted for horizontal movement on a carriage toward and away from the bowl and apparatus is provided for vertically raising the chair relative to the carriage, in order to position people of different height with their neck in proper position relative to the neck rest on the shampoo bowl. This arrangement requires separate horizontal and vertical adjustment of the position of the chair relative to the shampoo bowl and, in practice, would probably require one or more readjustments of either or both the horizontal and vertical positions of the chair in order to properly position the neck of each different occupant on the neck rest in the shampoo bowl. Some other shampoo bowl and chair apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,329,058; 3,292,186 and 3,879,085, mount a bowl or receptacle on the chair. However, such apparatus are not satisfactory since they require flexible water supply and drain lines if the shampoo bowl and/or chair are movable.